We'd Never See the Stars: Antebellum
by StuckInTomorrowsDreams
Summary: Nina Bailyn was a blind artist who lived with her father and sister. Nina Bailyn was a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, but that was before the Battle of Five Armies. Now, she is destined to become the next Protector of Middle Earth. But to fulfill that destiny, she must make sacrifices she never imagined, and may never heal from. SEQUEL TO WE'D NEVER SEE THE STARS
1. Chapter 1

**We'd Never See the Stars: Antebellum**

_**All rights go to Peter Jackson and Tolkien respectively, I only own my OCs.**_

_Five years after the Battle of Five Armies_

Nina rolled quickly to regain her footing, whipping around and growling at her opponent. She gave her sword a little twirl, showing the confidence she was feeling as her anger rose. She would not be beaten this time.

Birds were chirping and the sun shone cheerfully around her in the clearing she was in, as if there was no duel happening and all was peaceful. It seemed out of place. She struck out at her opponent, grunting in frustration when he easily blocked her blow again. His only reply was the signature grin she had grown used to seeing. Today, however, that grin did not make her smile. It made her even angrier. She felt her limbs get lighter and as she fought her power grew. It was her anger fueling it.

"Nina!"

She ignored his voice as his concern grew. He knew what was happening in her mind. She growled again, swinging her sword faster and harder than before. Sweat dripped down her shoulders and forehead. She kept fighting.

Suddenly she was standing on a frozen lake, staring down Erich Arvandor once again. Except now she knew how to fight. She fought him hard, pleased when he struggled to keep up. Then he knocked her to the ground and grinned. She quickly moved to grab her sword and when she looked back up at him, he was holding a familiar dwarf. Her voice caught in her throat as she watched Erich shove his sword through the dwarf, and she screamed. It was Kili, of course, that Erich had killed. He dropped Kili's body to the ground as her anger finally consumed her. A jolt of power surged through her and a white light shot out from around her.

"NINA STOP!"

She gasped for breath, using her hands and knees to keep herself up. She looked up, and she was back in the peaceful clearing. She was not on a frozen lake, there was no dead dwarf, and there was no Erich Arvandor. There was only a familiar face groaning as he picked himself off the ground and sighed, looking at her with some pity.

"Nina, take deep breaths. Erebor was won back, the dwarves rule it. You destroyed Erich Arvandor and there is no more war."

"And Kili?" She gasped for breath as her eyes darted around, never letting her look at one thing too long. Her opponent set a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to focus on him.

"Kili is alive." She looked up at her opponent, and as her anger subsided she remembered that he was not her opponent at all. As her senses returned, she looked around to assess the damage she had caused. A few snapped tree branches, but nothing more.

"I am so sorry, Elladan," She addressed the man who was now helping her up. He gave her a tight smile.

"You always are, Nina," He rolled his shoulders and put his sword back in its sheath. She did the same. "There will be no trees left in Imladris if you keep this up." He gestured to their surroundings. They were silent as they started walking back to the fortress that was the Valley of Imladris until it came into view.

"I know what you're going to say," Nina mumbled when he paused in his walking and looked at her. She sighed. "But of course, you're going to say it anyway."

"You cannot keep letting your past haunt you, Nina, that is what holds you back. Every time you are winning one of our duels, your mind goes back to that battle and that dwarf. You must control your emotions, or it will cost you someday in a real fight." Elladan shot her a meaningful look before continuing to walk toward their home. Nina knew he was right. She was haunted by the Battle of the Five Armies.

When they returned, they were greeted by Lindir, a trusted Elf and friend of Lord Elrond, and Nina was allowed some privacy in her quarters. Once there she groaned, flopping onto her bed. Her muscles ached as she lay there, fluttering her eyes shut and listening to the constant roar of the waterfalls outside her bed chambers. She looked up, saw the familiar face grinning down at her and looking annoyingly perfect, and groaned again.

"I take it your training went well?"

"Just splendidly," Nina spat sarcastically. "Why does your brother insist on always telling me what I do wrong and never what I do right?"

"Because Elladan has always seen no use in praising someone when there is still room for improvement." The Elf maiden sat down on the bed next to Nina. Nina looked up to see Arwen smiling down at her, her long dark hair spilling around her in a flawless way. If Nina didn't like Arwen so much, she'd hate her for looking so perfect.

"Elladan should lighten up every now and then," Nina couldn't help but chuckle as she forced herself to sit up. Her sword, Macilril, slid off her lap and clattered to the ground. Arwen gave her a disapproving look for being so careless with the weapon, but it soon melted into a smile again. "So, what brings you up here?"

"You have a message, I wanted to deliver it myself," Arwen replied, her voice sounding more cautious when she spoke. Nina eyed her suspiciously. "It's from the kingdom of Erebor."

"Erebor?" Nina whispered, her voice having left her.

Ever since she arrived in Rivendell, she had awaited word from her dwarves that would at least confirm that her letter had been received. She had written a letter to all of them, with a separate message included for Kili where she explained what she was doing and hoped he would understand. She had also begged quite pathetically in the letter for him to write back so she could keep talking with him, but she had never gotten so much as a hello in reply. That was five years ago.

"It is addressed from the King Under the Mountain," Arwen confirmed, handing Nina the note. She eyed the other girl before deciding something in her mind and moving to leave.

"No Arwen, stay," Nina put her hand on the other girl's lap. Arwen nodded with a comforting smile and settled back in her spot on the bed. Nina sighed heavily before opening the note and reading it to herself.

_For the Lady Nina of Lothlorien and Imladris, _

_You are cordially invited to the feast and celebration of the five-year anniversary of the reclaiming of Erebor, stronghold of the dwarves. You are invited as a guest of honor of his majesty King Fili, who would be delighted to receive you. _

_ His majesty King Fili of Erebor_

Nina smiled through her tears. A guest of honor of Fili. That couldn't possibly mean he hated her for leaving, could it? Not if he was inviting her to his celebration in Erebor. She looked on the back of the invitation to see the date and laughed to herself as she read the little note at the bottom of the invitation. The handwriting was far less dignified and beautiful than the rest of the note.

_I hope to see you there, namad. It has been long enough. _

He was still calling her namad, which could hardly be a bad sign in her mind. She thought about the prospect of returning to Erebor again. Perhaps it was what she needed to finally put the battle behind her, she thought. She had missed the dwarves everyday since she had left, especially Kili, and had wanted nothing more than a message from them. Any of them, just to know they still liked her. Arwen sat patiently beside her, bringing her back to the present. As much as she missed the dwarves, she couldn't regret her decision to come to Rivendell. She had made lifelong friends in Arwen, her brothers Elladan and Elrohir, and in Lord Elrond. And, to her surprise, she had developed a fondness for the stubborn Aragorn over the years. Though he called himself Strider now. It was a phase, she told herself.

"Good news, I hope?"

"Yes, I think so," Nina smiled at her friend. "I've been invited back for a celebration of reclaiming Erebor five years ago."

"I can think of no better news for you, _mellon, _except that perhaps the Prince of Erebor had been the one to send it." Arwen grinned mischievously. Once she had gained Nina's trust, Nina had told her everything about Kili and the company. Nina shoved the Elf's shoulder playfully.

"I can't help but agree," Her smile faltered a little. She hadn't had any word from Kili, despite her letter, and that didn't sit well with her.

"Come, it is time for our evening meal." Arwen gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze as she led Nina away to dress herself. That was one thing Nina thought she would never get used to in Rivendell. They always had to dress nice for dinner. Nice as in long, flowing dresses. Nina had found that hard to adjust to. At home, she could come down for dinner in sweatpants and no one minded, and even with the dwarves dinner was never a ceremony. Nina nodded and allowed the Elf to distract her from her thoughts about the dwarves as they decided on what to wear.

An hour later, the two women descended the staircase down into the dining hall of Rivendell, Nina following Arwen closely. She had learned how to be an Elf from Arwen; how to walk, how to talk (though she rarely talked like the Elves), and how to speak Elvish. Elladan, Elrohir, and occasionally Aragorn had taught her fight like the Elves, and Elrond had taught her everything she needed to know about Middle Earth and her position in it.

There was a dark power, and a ring that was bound to the dark power, and as Protector of Middle Earth Nina was responsible for keeping that evil at bay. The ring was long since lost, and she had to keep it that way. If the evil ever rose again, only the power she had, and the power of Galadriel herself, could give Middle Earth a fighting chance. It was her duty to protect the people of Middle Earth from any and all evils they may face.

"Ah, we were just about to send a search party for you two," Elrond's fatherly voice lit up the room as the two women approached.

Arwen greeted her father warmly and moved to sit, gathering the skirts of her flowing, soft green dress as she went. Nina greeted him next, holding her hand out for him to take as if it was routine. It was, for her. Being in the position she was in, there was no soul in Middle Earth higher in status than she was, besides the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. She bowed to no one, and even Elrond had to show her respect, no matter how many times she begged him not to.

"I lost track of time, forgive me," Nina smiled to him as he took hold of her hand, bowed his head, and pulled out a chair for her to sit. She wore a royal blue evening gown, the only one in all of Rivendell she truly liked and sat easily in it. Beside her was Arwen, across from her Elladan, and beside him Elrohir. Elrond sat at the head of the table, of course. Lindir hovered around them, ready to cater to their every need.

"Sore?" Elladan couldn't help but grin at Nina as she sunk into her seat slowly. She sent a cold glare across the table at him, knowing he was all too pleased to see that he wasn't the only one sore from their training sessions. Any pain he got, of course, was from her uncontrolled surges of power. Her soreness, though, was from Elledan utterly destroying her in a duel.

"Don't you worry, soon enough I'll be just as good as you and you'll have to watch your back." Her glare reluctantly twisted into a playful grin. She couldn't stay mad at him long.

"You've been saying that ever since you got here, Nina." Elrohir smirked. She hated when the two brothers ganged up on her. It was true, she couldn't hope to beat either of the two in a fight without using her powers. But even they would admit that she had come a long way in her training. She was a good fighter by Elven standards, at least, with one sword. There was something about training every single day for five years that made a person good at fighting.

"Let her be, Elrohir," Elrond scolded them lightly. They nodded their defeat and focused on their food. It was salad, like it always was, and Nina found herself not as annoyed by that fact now that she had been there for so long. Salad and bread got less irritating when it was your only option, she had discovered quickly.

"Nina has had a message from the dwarves of Erebor, father." Arwen piped up, ignoring the look Nina shot her for revealing the news. Elrond's face twisted into his signature concerned frown.

"What kind of message, Nina?"

"Um," She stammered, unsure of what his reaction would be to the invitation. "It was an invitation to a feast. It's in a few months' time, if I left soon I would make it."

"So, you will go to the mountain?" Elrond wasn't too pleased that she seemed to have made up her mind already. His sons exchanged anxious looks.

"Yes, I don't see why I couldn't," Nina answered far less confidently. Elrond sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I am not sure this is the best time for you to be planning a long journey."

"Why not?"

"You are in the middle of your training here, and if you leave now it will be a long time before you could return with the travel distance." He reasoned.

"I think this is a very good time to go," Nina argued back. "I have not seen the dwarves in five whole years, and now is as good a time as any to see them again. I have learned a lot here, and I am grateful for everything you have taught me, but I don't think I will have peace if I do not go." She stared at Elrond for what felt like an eternity before he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"If it is so important to you, then you know whose permission you must obtain first." He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she inwardly groaned, knowing exactly who he meant.

After dinner that evening, she climbed the endless steps onto a terrace that felt very familiar for her. A bright moon shined on it just the way it had years ago when she first stood on it. That had been the night she met her mother. Now, though, she knew what to expect on this terrace. She sighed and smiled up at the Elf standing regally on the edge of the terrace, overlooking Rivendell.

"Nina, how is your training?" Galadriel smiled back as she turned to face her daughter, a long white dress pooling around her as she moved. Nina gave an awkward chuckle.

"Apparently not good enough for Elladan."

"He is hard to impress, I would not take it to heart," Galadriel gave her a little smirk. Nina nodded her agreement. "What did you need me for?" She reminded Nina of her purpose for coming. Nina and Galadriel had become very good at communicating over the past five years, so good at it that Nina could simply broadcast a need to see her mother and Galadriel would be there. It was useful, considering Galadriel lived in Lothlorien and Nina lived in Rivendell.

"I am requesting permission to travel to Erebor," Nina held her breath as she waited for the rejection she was expecting. Galadriel frowned and soundlessly stepped down to be closer to her daughter as she considered the request.

"Why now?"

"King Fili invited me. There is a celebration happening, since it's been five years since the mountain was won," Nina forced herself to meet Galadriel's eyes. "I want to be there, Galadriel. I think that going back would help me with…my problem."

"I will not pretend that I do not know the struggles you have had ever since the battle," Galadriel gave her a pitiful look. Nina hated that. The Elves in Rivendell always looked at her with pity. "Do you really feel going back would bring you peace?"

"There is a chance, yes," Nina nodded eagerly. Galadriel sighed as she came to a decision.

"I will give you permission," She began, Nina smiling excitedly before Galadriel held up a hand to stop her. "But, as the next Protector of Middle Earth, you cannot show favoritism toward the dwarves. You will pay a visit to King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm before reaching Erebor." Nina's shoulders slumped and her face twisted into one of disgust.

"I seriously hate that guy and you know it."

"You cannot hate our people, Nina. He is an Elf, though he is very different from us. And above all, his people are of Middle Earth, and you are tasked with protecting them. You may go to Erebor if you first go to Mirkwood."

"Fine," Nina grumbled, knowing by now that there was little use in protesting when Galadriel made up her mind. "But I won't enjoy it."

"Perhaps you could visit the men of Dale as well, I believe they are led by the man who slayed the dragon."

"Bard," Nina perked up as she remembered the man. She remembered standing in Laketown as it burned when Bard courageously stood up to Smaug, ultimately killing him. It seemed like ages ago. "Yes, I can see him."

"Then it is settled," Galadriel smiled softly. "You must leave tomorrow if you are to have time for all three peoples. Inform Lord Elrond that I have given you leave, and he will find you an escort." Nina nodded, finding herself excited at the prospect of travelling again. She enjoyed her life in Rivendell, but she also felt a little cooped up there, with no room to breathe. She left Galadriel after that, rushing to find Elrond and inform him of the news.

The next morning was a somber one, all the Elves looking like they were going to a funeral as they lined up to see her off. Nina smiled at them all, hoisting her pack a little higher on her shoulder as she went. Arwen looked as if she might cry when she saw her, causing Nina to stop.

"You know I'll be back," Nina frowned as she grasped Arwen's hands. Arwen forced a smile through her teary eyes.

"If you do come back here again, I do not know how long it will be before then." Her voice was tight as she forced it to work. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, _mellon_."

"I wish the same for you, Arwen, but don't worry. We will see each other again; I am sure of it." Nina insisted, chuckling awkwardly as she tried to push down the feeling that Arwen was right, and it would be a long time before they did see each other. She moved over to Elrond, holding her hand out for him to take as he bowed.

"Arwen is right, Nina. I fear that this journey will take you places you are not expecting it to," Elrond warned. Nina nodded in return. She knew that Elrond was right when he made predictions. She only hoped the places he spoke of were good. When he spoke again, his voice was much lower. "I am sending Arwen back to Lothlorien for a time, I think it will do her good." Nina nodded again, knowing better than to argue with Elrond about his daughter.

"Goodbye, Elrond, I'll see you when I get back."

"I know." He smiled one of his fatherly smiles at her, and Nina couldn't help but return it. She started to leave when Elrohir caught her eye.

"What?"

"Just be careful, please," Elrohir instructed her as he tensed up. She frowned as he moved closer to whisper to her. "You have my brother with you, do not get into anything dangerous." Nina nodded her head as she understood what he meant. Elrohir and Elladan reminded her of Fili and Kili in the way that they were protective of each other. She decided to hug him, and he reluctantly accepted. Elves were not big huggers, she had learned.

She shot him a grin as she left, joining Elladan, who was waiting for her with three horses. She got on hers' with some help from him before he mounted his own and took the reins of their pack horse. They gave Rivendell one last look before they headed off, out into their next adventure.

"Are you alright?" Nina asked him as they rode, finally breaking the silence between them. Elladan sighed as he continued scanning their surroundings.

"I am, why would I not be?"

"Because yesterday your life was normal and now you're being forced to come to Erebor with me," She blurted out before she could plan her words. Elladan turned face her, a reluctant smile starting to spread across his lips.

"I was not forced, Nina, I volunteered."

"You did?"

"I did," He replied. "Father needed someone to guide you there, and I knew I would have constantly worried unless I took you myself."

"I'm flattered," Nina teased. "But I warn you. I can be a little annoying to travel with."

"I have known you for five years Nina, if you were going to annoy me, it would have happened by now." That made them both laugh a little as they went, falling into a comfortable silence. Their thoughts were filled with what lie ahead, neither of them knowing just what exactly that would be.

* * *

Fili leaned against the stone wall overlooking Dale and squinted, straining to see the activity below him. He eventually gave up on the effort, his eyesight never having been too wonderful with long distances. He took a deep breath, enjoying the peace and moment of solitude he was getting for the first time that day. He rubbed his temples with his fingers to relieve the stress of planning his celebration. It was still a few months out, but he already had to send out invitations and plan lodgings for his guests. His invitation to Bilbo had just been sent out with a raven, and he sincerely hoped the hobbit would accept.

Interrupting his thoughts was a raven flying into view, fluttering and fighting the wind before settling on the stone wall next to Fili. He smiled at it and reached his hand out to give it some grain, his gift in return for being a messenger. The raven crowed a few times, and Fili's smile grew. Just like any other dwarf, he understood the language of the ravens and this one brought good news. He sent it off to do as it pleased as he sighed in relief. Nina Bailyn had accepted his invitation and was on her way to Erebor. He immediately stopped smiling when footsteps sounded behind him. He turned around quickly.

"What are you smiling about?" Kili frowned lightly, a little smile of his own forming because of his brother's apparent happiness. Fili waved him off.

"Nothing, just watching some children in Dale being mischievous," He lied. He knew he would have to tell Kili that he invited Nina eventually, but it didn't have to be now.

"Well, you are needed in the throne room, Dain has made some changes to his invite list for your feast." Kili replied, his smile leaving as he returned to his usual serious nature. At least, it was his usual nature ever since the Battle of Five Armies. Fili sighed.

"Dain can wait another moment," He brushed him off. "Why don't you come with me to Dale this afternoon, we can visit the marketplace. I hear they have some new stalls since the last time I was there." He stepped forward, closer to his brother. His eyes pleaded with Kili, but as always, Kili just shook his head.

"My place is in the mountain; I have no need to go anywhere else." Before Fili could argue the matter, Kili had turned around and left again. Fili sighed, running a hand over his tired face. Yes, it was a good thing Nina was coming back to Erebor.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Here it is! This is the sequel to We'd Never See the Stars. I hope you all enjoy it, I am excited to see where this story and these characters go! **

**As always, let me know what you think and until next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**All rights go to Peter Jackson and Tolkien respectively, I only own my OCs.**_

Nina shot upright on her bedroll, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat covering her body. She gasped for breath as she regained her bearings, looking around and finding herself surrounded by darkness. Then her memory returned to her. She was in the heart of Mirkwood on her way to Thranduil's palace. She looked over at the sleeping Elf next to her. Elladan. She was perfectly safe, since there hadn't been any sign of spiders in Mirkwood in five years. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as her breathing calmed and tried to settle herself back down to get some sleep.

"Another nightmare?" Elladan's groggy voice broke the consuming silence of the forest.

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"The same as always." Nina huffed, slumping her shoulders in defeat as she accepted that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night.

"The dwarves?"

"Dead."

"Erich Arvandor?"

"He kills them."

"Are you sure you should be going back to the mountain, Nina?"

"Yes," Nina snapped before she could think better of it. Elladan turned to face her and frowned at her tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to explode on you."

"You are allowed to…explode, every now and then." He replied, not familiar with the use of the word explode like that. It reminded her of Kili, when he had first heard her use it. "Just remember, if it becomes too difficult to be in the mountain, we can leave early."

"Thank you," She said before sighing and looking around the forest. "I guess I'll take watch now, I'm definitely not going back to sleep anytime soon."

"No need," Elladan grunted as he stood up and rolled up his bedroll. "It's almost morning now; we might as well get moving."

"How can you tell?" Nina mumbled as she packed up her things and mounted her horse to follow Elladan. He smirked at her before looking ahead of them.

"I am an Elf; I have keen eyesight."

"Why didn't I inherit any of the useful Elven traits?" She grumbled, earning a soft chuckle from Elladan.

They travelled on for most of that day before reaching the long bridge that would take them into Thranduil's palace. The Woodland Realm was mostly unfamiliar to Nina, in contrast to the rest of their journey so far. She had remembered their whole journey since Rivendell so far from being with the dwarves, but when the dwarves were in Mirkwood, she was in Dol Guldur being mind-controlled by Erich Arvandor.

"Welcome, Lady Nina." The Elven guards interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see the Elves staring at her expectantly. She glanced at Elladan for help and he subtly rolled his eyes at her. He disapproved of her inability to own her authority.

"We wish to be settled into our rooms before we are received by King Thranduil," He instructed as they dismounted. The guards nodded, immediately kneeling when Nina stood before them. She was once again reminded of the fact that she wasn't normal.

"Right this way, my lady," One of the guards gestured, leading her and Elladan further into the Woodland Realm. They walked for ages through the maze of the palace before the guards finally stopped, allowing Elladan to go into his room. He sent Nina a small smile before going in and shutting the door behind him, no doubt eager to rest before he had to attend some grand feast with Thranduil.

Nina followed the guards a little further down the hall to where her chambers were. They were fit for a queen, she realized. She walked in and dropped her things to the floor, mouth hanging open in awe as she took in surroundings. It was like a five-star hotel room, she thought. She decided to take advantage of the bath first, sinking into the hot, steaming water and scrubbing out the dirt and grime from her travels. She must have laid in there for an hour when her wrinkly skin started to bother her enough to get out. She found a very grand dress laid on her massive bed. It was a dusty pink Elven gown, one that seemed far too fancy even for a dinner in Rivendell. She put it on anyway, looking in the mirror and smiling at what she saw. Perhaps the Wood Elves had a different style than the Rivendell Elves, but she found the Mirkwood dresses to be prettier and more flattering. A knock on the door startled her and she smoothed her dress down before telling the knocker to come in.

"I thought I'd find you in here," A very familiar face smiled at her. Nina beamed at the Elf.

"Tauriel!" She ran over and hugged her, causing Tauriel to tense up. She clearly had never dealt with this before. Nina pulled away and smiled at her. "You have no idea how nice it is to see a familiar face."

"I don't think anyone's ever been this excited to see me," She said with a chuckle. Nina sighed as she checked herself over one more time in the mirror.

"It's been five years since I've seen anyone from the…" She trailed off, suddenly unable to even say the battle by name without fear coursing through her. Tauriel nodded, and Nina wondered if she felt the same.

"Then let's get you to the feast, Prince Legolas is eager to see you again as well."

When they reached the tallest level of the Woodland Realm, their only roof being the starlit sky, Nina looked around for Elladan. She hadn't seen him since they arrived, and despite her happiness at seeing Tauriel again she still felt most comfortable with him. She didn't get to search very long before the King himself stood in her way. She swallowed a little nervously as she looked up at his towering figure. The last time they'd spoken was on a battlefield while she stood in his way of fleeing danger. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Lady Nina of Lothlorien and Imladris, welcome to the Woodland Realm." He bowed low, and Nina found that she didn't mind Thranduil having to bow to her. "You remember my son?" He stepped aside and Legolas stepped forward, looking the same as he had five years ago.

"Legolas, it's good to see you again." She tried to sound as dignified as the Elves in Rivendell, a skill that was improving since she spent all her time there. Legolas bowed to her and smiled when he straightened back up.

"And under more pleasant circumstances," He said with a grin. She smiled at his friendliness before Thranduil shifted uncomfortably, reminding her of his presence.

"Perhaps I could introduce you to some of our kin here?" He pulled her attention away from Legolas. Just as she was about to make a rude comment, Elladan appeared beside her and shoved her subtly. She shot him a glare before turning back to Thranduil.

"I would be delighted, Thranduil," She said, satisfied at how annoyed he got that she didn't have to call him by any titles.

She allowed him to drag her around the room, introducing her to all the Elves that he deemed worthy enough, until she could hardly remember her own name she had met so many people. They were all friendly enough, and she even made plans to see some of them again during her visit, but the evening still left her feeling drained. She plopped down on one of the chairs around the rooftop feast and found herself relieved when Tauriel sat next to her.

"The look on your face, I've seen it before," She said gently. Nina frowned at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You look lost, a little hopeless. Your body is here, but your mind is not. Your mind is far from here." She smiled a little at the other girl. Nina gestured a little, silently asking her to elaborate. "I saw that look once before, except that time it belonged to a dwarf in my prison cells." Nina tensed up at the mention of the dwarves.

"I can't help but wonder if they'll be happy to see me." As hard as it was to admit that fear, it felt good for Nina to get it off her chest. Something about Tauriel made that feel easy. Tauriel nodded.

"It has been a long time in the eyes of a dwarf," She replied. "But it is a mere blink in our lives."

"It's felt long enough to me," Nina mumbled. "I just can't shake the feeling that I won't be receiving a warm welcome. When I first got to Rivendell, I wrote to them. I never got a reply."

"Perhaps there is an innocent reason for that."

"Perhaps there isn't." Nina couldn't help but mock the graceful Elven tone that Tauriel used. Tauriel shot her a little glare but didn't seem too angry about it.

"All I know is that when I met that dwarf five years ago, he was undoubtedly in love with you. He was determined to find you again and keep you from harm, and I don't think a love like that could just fade away." Tauriel decided to say. Nina sighed, tugging on the long, thin leather strap that always stayed around her neck. Tucked in her dress on the end of the strap was her runestone, given to her by Kili. She pulled it out so Tauriel could see the stone around her neck. Her eyes widened at seeing it.

"You've seen this before?"

"He had it in the dungeon. He almost lost it if I hadn't caught it…" She thought back to her conversation with Kili. Nina chuckled a little to herself.

"Of course, he did," She said. "It's a promise that the wearer will return to the one who gave it. Except, I never came back." Her voice was dripping in guilt, and Tauriel hesitantly laid a hand on the other girl's knee to comfort her. Nina was shocked at the contact.

"You are now."

* * *

Nina's week in the Woodland Realm went by very fast to her surprise, mostly because she had an unexpected amount of fun with the Elves. Elrond had always thought of the Wood Elves in a less dignified light, not disrespecting them but seeing them as more reckless. Nina happened to love that about them.

She had become fast friends with Tauriel, the snarky Captain of the Guard, and even Legolas had warmed up to her. It turned out that he wasn't much like his father at all, which she appreciated. The three of them spent most of the week together, sparring as the Elves tried to learn more about their new kin. Nina tried to learn some more Elvish from them, which Elladan hated. They taught her words that should never be used in the House of Elrond.

There was one incident during the week where Nina lost control during a training session with Legolas. Elladan had insisted on staying in the arena whenever she trained just in case there was an incident so he could calm her down, and Tauriel had joined him on the sidelines as Legolas and Nina fought with swords. Perhaps it was the fact that Legolas had been in the Battle of the Five Armies, or perhaps it was her close proximity to the mountain where it all happened, but Nina's incident was worse than it had been before.

As they fought, Legolas had gained the upper hand and Nina's panic set in. She saw less of Legolas and more of Erich Arvandor threatening the dwarves, and a powerful light had started to pool and glow in her eyes. Elladan had shouted a warning for Legolas to get away, but it was too late. A sharp burst of energy flew from her in defense and panic that knocked everyone, including Nina, to the ground.

"Nina!" Elladan ran over to her once the initial shock subsided. He knelt beside her as she struggled to get up. She felt like an elephant was sitting on her as she gasped for breath. She leaned heavily on him as he helped her to her feet and the two other Elves ran to them.

"What was that?" Legolas gasped as he checked her over. Elladan sighed as Nina brushed him off.

"It was nothing…"

"That was not nothing, it's getting worse," Elladan scolded her before mercifully explaining the situation to Tauriel and Legolas. "When she fights, her mind returns to the Battle of Five Armies and she sees the world as if she was back in that fight. She uses her power as a defense against the threat her mind sees." Nina shot him a glare for telling them about her vivid memories turned nightmares. The two Elves nodded, seeming to understand.

"I've seen this before in Elves we have fought with," Tauriel said. Legolas nodded his agreement.

"It's nothing you should be ashamed of, Nina," Legolas said softly as he picked up her sword and handed it to her. She smiled, appreciating the fact that someone, finally, wasn't treating her like an alien because of her incidents.

"Now that we know about it, we can take cover before any harm can be done," Tauriel added. Nina nodded, and Elladan shot them grateful smiles for making her feel better about the whole ordeal. He knew the Elves back home were a little more cautious around her because of it, and he also knew she could tell. He wanted her to feel normal with her kin.

"Thank you." Nina's voice was small as she started to regain her strength. The Elves promised not to tell anyone about her incident, especially Thranduil, and they resumed their friendships as normal. She was grateful beyond measure for that.

Before long the week had passed, and as much as Nina enjoyed the company of the Elves, she was happy to leave the Woodland Realm. Her next destination was the mountain, though Galadriel had told her to ride through Dale first to greet the Men. She had no problem doing that, since she wanted to see Bard's children and properly meet the Dragon Slayer himself.

As Nina and Elladan gathered their things and the many gifts they had received from the Elves before mounting their horses, Tauriel and Legolas rode up to them on their own horses.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked. Legolas nodded his head respectfully at her in greeting.

"My father has allowed Tauriel and I to join you in your journey to Erebor, as a sign of good will to you. We can offer you protection as well as good company." He explained, Nina's eyebrows shooting up at the idea of Thranduil doing anything as a sign of good will. Tauriel noticed and tried not to laugh.

"Well, then I guess we'd better get moving," Nina glanced at Elladan, signaling that she didn't wish to stay in Thranduil's realm any longer.

It didn't take them very long to reach Dale, which surprised Nina. Their trip across the lake was short and uneventful, though it made them pass the remains of what used to be Laketown. Nina tried not to dwell on the memories that the sight brought back. When she saw the remains of an old, forgotten town, she thought of Erich controlling her with his power. She thought of how she almost killed so many people, and how she had just barely managed to save Kili.

Tauriel quickly reminded her of the little girl she had saved from certain death in the fire, and that cheered Nina up a bit. She wondered where that girl was now, and what had happened to her. Her name was Clara, if Nina could remember properly.

When they pulled up onto the sand, people were running frantically and shouting orders. It felt like the Battle all over again. The four elves looked around in confusion before Nina spotted Bard the Dragonslayer.

"Bard!" She used the loudest voice she had as she ran to his spot. He looked at her and frowned and suddenly she remembered that he did not know her. "My name is Nina Bailyn, daughter of the Elf Galadriel of Lothlorien."

"I know who you are," He cut her off. It was her turn to look confused. "Everyone knows your name around here, Lady Nina." He went back to shouting orders and Nina grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at her.

"What's going on here?"

"Orcs have attacked the mountain, we are gathering ourselves to offer some help," He explained as Nina's companions reached them.

"Surely there are enough dwarves in there to handle a small Orc raid?" Legolas frowned. Bard shook his head uneasily.

"They got through the front gate, who knows what's going on in there." They all looked to the mountain and Nina felt a familiar dread in her stomach. She hadn't felt it since the Battle of Five Armies. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

"You don't have to go up there." Elladan's voice was soft and kind. She thought of how nice that would be, to stay behind and let the others fight so she wouldn't have to relive her memories of battle. Then she shook her head. She didn't come to Middle Earth to be a coward.

"No, I'm going. If anyone's going to be a big help to the dwarves it's going to be me. Meet me up there with reinforcements." With that, she took a shaky breath and ran toward the mountain. There was no time for horses, and she was convinced that with all her shaking she'd fall right off anyway. She gripped the sword at her side, Macilril. She would need it now.

"Close ranks!" Kili shouted, gesturing to the men around him. They had their swords at the ready as they clumped together, backs toward each other as they stared down the Orcs. They had wounded a few dwarves, possibly killed others that Kili hadn't had time to check on, but their numbers were still smaller than Kili's band of dwarves. Dwalin stood by his side, growling at the foul creatures. Kili knew why Dwalin was sticking to him so fiercely. In his mind, he had let Thorin die five years ago, and he certainly wasn't going to let his nephew die now.

Kili looked around quickly to try and place Fili, but he couldn't find him. The King had left in search of another band of Orcs that had gotten past them and was supposed to meet back when he was done. The longer he took, the more Kili began to sweat.

"You're outnumbered," Kili called to the Orc that looked most like a leader. It tilted its head as it examined Kili, the dwarf that looked most like a leader. It stepped forward to charge, but Kili met it with confidence and the Orc staggered back, fear in its yellow eyes. The dwarves grinned.

"You're afraid," Dwalin sneered in a taunt. The Orcs growled at the insult and readied themselves for another charge. The dwarves braced themselves.

"Afraid of dwarves?" A voice called out from behind the Orcs. It made Kili's blood run cold at its familiarity. He prayed it was not the woman he thought it was. "Why would you be afraid of dwarves? There are far more dangerous things in this world." She stepped out of her hiding place and strolled toward the Orcs as they turned to face her. She smiled a dazzling grin as she took her sword out and leaned on it casually. The Orcs sneered at the sight of her.

"Far more dangerous things?" The leading Orc echoed with a cackle. "Like what?" She sent him a wicked grin as her eyes began to glow blue.

"Like me."

Nina sent a wave of energy at the Orc that killed him instantly, causing the others to shrink back. She ran at them without giving herself time to think about it, fighting each one. Some she used her powers on, and others she used her sword. She had never been more thankful for Elladan's harsh training than she was in that moment. When she finished, she had the Orcs dead at her feet and a clan of wide-eyed dwarves staring at her.

She forced herself to look at him. Then she forced herself to look away from him.

"Are you all alright?" She tried to make her voice sound even. The others nodded, unable to form words, but Dwalin stepped forward.

"Is it really you, lass?" He croaked in an uncharacteristically vulnerable way. It threw her off guard. Nina nodded. He lunged forward and scooped her up into a hug, one that she eventually returned eagerly after she got over her initial shock.

"I heard there was a party happening here, I couldn't miss it," She laughed as he let her go. It was good to know at least one member of the company still remembered her. She stole a glance at Kili, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Before she could address it, more dwarves poured into the room, led by their King. She laughed in relief when she saw him.

"Fili, come look who's here!" Dwalin waved him over. When he saw her, Fili beamed before glancing at his brother with a worried expression. He had hoped to warn him at least a day before she arrived. Early enough so he could prepare, but not early enough for him to run away.

"Nina—or should I say Lady Nina," He smiled as he reached her, grabbing her hand to bow. She quickly caught his arm and pulled him back up with an awkward chuckle.

"Please don't bow, not to me," She tried to laugh it off. He gave her an odd look before complying, though he made the rest of the dwarves bow to her. "It's so good to see you again."

"We've missed you here, old friend." His smile was contagious as he pulled her in for a much calmer hug. As they parted she heard the frantic sound of Elladan, Legolas, and Tauriel rushing in with their weapons at the ready. Nina rolled her eyes at them.

"Did you stop for lunch or something?" She said, knowing full well none of them would understand her. They didn't, of course, and she shrugged it off. She turned back to Fili.

"You must be exhausted from your journey; can I show you where you'll be staying?" He offered her his arm and she took it gratefully. He gestured for Dwalin to take care of the Orc mess in the hall as he ushered his guests out of the area, Kili following behind reluctantly.

"Do you have a problem with Orcs often, Fili?" Nina asked once they were farther away from the dwarves. He shook his head and sighed.

"Not since the Battle," He scratched his beard thoughtfully. He looked much more comfortable in his role as a king, she thought. "This was very sudden and out of the ordinary."

"Do you think it has anything to do with us?" Elladan piped up from behind them. Fili glanced back at him with a distrustful frown, and Nina remembered their hatred for Elves. She stopped walking and laid a hand on Elladan's crossed arm.

"I'm sorry for not introducing him sooner, Fili, but this is my good friend Elladan, son of Elrond of Rivendell. He escorted me here and plans to stay with me while I'm visiting." Kili's expression darkened even more at that. She tried not to look at him. Fili nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Of course, he can stay, I am sure we can find him a room." He glanced at Legolas before walking again. "I suppose you'll be wanting to stay here and have your father join us for the celebration?" Legolas nodded and gestured to Tauriel.

"My Captain as well." There a moment of silence where no one knew what else to say, before Kili took advantage of it.

"Well, I must be off. Some of my men were wounded during the attack and I should check on them." He only looked at Fili when he spoke. Nina knew she needed some time to talk with him and figure out their situation and decided to take a chance.

"I could go with you if you'd like, I can heal your friends." She called to him. He stopped, visibly tensing when she spoke to him, before continuing to walk. His voice was artificially polite.

"Our healers in the mountain are sufficient, thank you."

"But Kili, I can help—"

"We don't need you," He turned around and snapped before he could think better of it. She immediately stopped talking and stared at him. He had never spoken to her with such contempt before. "We've done just fine without you for five years; we don't need you." His voice started to shake, and he turned away quickly to leave them. Nina turned back to Fili with a hurt look on her face, silently asking him for help. Fili didn't look surprised, though, and just sighed.

"A lot has changed since you left."


End file.
